


the ugly christmas sweater

by vailann



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: "Mike unwrapped a green gift wrapped box. Inside was a large sweater. It was a bright shade of red with a reindeer, Christmas tree, and a snowman on it."Will gives his boyfriend a very interesting sweater for Christmas.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574671
Kudos: 38





	the ugly christmas sweater

**Author's Note:**

> December 18th Prompt: wow, that is an ugly sweater

Mike unwrapped a green gift wrapped box. Inside was a large sweater. It was a bright shade of red with a reindeer, Christmas tree, _and_ a snowman on it.

"Wow, this is a very... interesting sweater," said Mike with a fake smile, "I love it."

"I can tell you’re lying."

Mike frantically shook his head, "No I’m serious, this is the best sweater anyone has ever gotten me."

"Then put it on," said Will, smiling coyly at his boyfriend, "you know, for me."

"Ah babe, you know I would do anything for you."

Mike pulled on the sweater over his Metallica t-shirt. Will looked at him expectedly.

"Not bad, only slightly itchy."

"Oh, if it’s itchy let me take it off you then."

"Yes, please..." Mike’s eyes shone as bright as the fireplace beside them.

Will leaned in and kissed Mike. Mike pressed closer. Will would never stop wanting to kiss him. He grew up thinking he would never find love, until he realized it was right in front of him. Will slid his hands slowly under the sweater. Mike put his arms up, and Will gently pulled off the sweater. They immediately went back to kissing, picking up the speed.

"Oops... sorry for interrupting you boys."

They broke apart fast. It was Nancy and Jonathan, they were holding hands. Thoroughly mortified by his sister finding him making out, Mike grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him up. At least next year when they were in college there wouldn’t be anyone to interrupt. 

"It’s fine," Will said before they left.

Mike pulled Will back to Mike’s room. They sat on the bed, still slightly shocked.

"That was really awkward," said Mike matter of factly. He looked at Will and they both burst into laughter. Not loud enough to wake anyone  _ else _ sleeping in the house. Like their kiss, the laughter felt like warmth. Will hoped to feel that warmth for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
